<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Davekat Mew Mew! by Anamorph_Marco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153032">Davekat Mew Mew!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco'>Anamorph_Marco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, M/M, Magical Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat AU fic heavily inspired by Tokyo Mew Mew but drawing on all my fandom lore experience from the entire Henshin Tokusatsu genre.</p><p>Tokyo MewMew Dave and Quiche-Karkat sword fighting in a park</p><p>Ratings MAY change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Davekat Mew Mew!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever had one of those days? One of those days that grabs you by the collar and shakes you around to wake you up. Then once you’re awake it kicks you in the balls and throws you out the window and makes you fight them bareknuckle brawl texas style in the parking lot of an Abandoned Denny’s at 3am? No? Well try and imagine that type of day because today was one of those days.<br/><br/>EXT. PARK  — NIGHT </p><p> </p><p>A BLONDE BOY in flamboyant red and white attire, cape, and mask, crashes backwards through several trees. He bounces onto the ground. Once. twice. And then tumbles into a roll and stops several feet away from his initial impact.<br/><br/>He is covered in dirt and scratches, and banged up good.<br/><br/>He starts to move. The cat ears on top of his head twitch. His fingers clench and move through the dirt beneath them. His long white tail flicks with small amounts of life.<br/><br/>The boy continues to grit into the dirt and braces himself against the ground with the palm of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>                    DAVE (V.O.)<br/>        Nevermind the outfit I’m wearing. I know how it looks. But I<br/>promise it’s super manly and heroic, trust me. </p><p> </p><p>The boy spits on the ground and grits his teeth; his outfit sparkles around him and scratches heal as he struggles to his knees.<br/><br/>He stares at the ground and slams his fist into it.</p><p><br/>                    DAVE (V.O.)<br/>        It all started several summers ago, when-<br/><br/><br/>                MYSTERIOUS VOICE (O.S.)<br/>                    (mocking)<br/>        IS THAT SERIOUSLY ALL YOU CAN MUSTER YOU BARELY<br/>        EVOLVED APE???<br/><br/></p><p>Floating in the sky above the boy is a STRANGE ALIEN in odd red and black clothes. He floats menacingly towards the downed blonde.<br/><br/></p><p>MYSTERIOUS BOY <br/>YOU’VE PUT UP MORE FIGHT THAN THAT BEFORE. IS<br/>       SOMETHING WRONG, HUMAN??? ARE YOUR EFFEMINATE<br/>       UNDERGARMENTS MEANT TO DENOTE EMASCULATION<br/>SOMEHOW KNOTTED IN YOUR WASTE CHUTE???</p><p> </p><p>The boy forces himself to his feet. His foot claws dig into the soft earth.<br/><br/></p><p>DAVE (V.O.)<br/>Woops, sorry, that’s my cue. Talk more later.<br/><br/></p><p>The boy’s head shoots up, his ears perk and his tail juts out straight. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly leaps into the air, vaulting up and back away from where he previously stood. He backhandsprings and flips twice and lands in a fighting stance.<br/><br/>In his previous position TWO SICKLES jutt out of the earth crackling with electric energy.</p><p>         </p><p>    BLONDE BOY<br/>Cheap Shot Nubby Shouts-A-Lot!!! But You Missed By A Mile!<br/><br/></p><p>The strange alien disappears in a mirage effect of shadow and feathered sky. </p><p>He reappears behind the Blonde in the same cloud of particles and grabs the boy’s face holding him close. </p><p> </p><p>NUBBY SHOUTS-A-LOT<br/>Is this close enough Kitty cat?</p><p> </p><p>There by his side the Alien closes his fists around nothing and sickles materialize in his hands. The ground where they once were is empty.<br/><br/></p><p> BLONDE BOY <br/>GO GO GO SWORD KIND SPECIBUS!<br/><br/></p><p>The Blonde makes a circular motion in opposite directions with each of his arms like the hands of a clock. He glows white and red energy manifests around him. It moves down his arms and concentrates on his right hand. The energy extends into the form of a Blade and glows white.</p><p><br/> BLONDE BOY<br/>STRIFE!</p><p><br/>The energy solidifies into a sparkling sword.</p><p>The boy swings it in a wide arc and brings it to rest in front of him.<br/><br/></p><p> BLONDE BOY<br/>TIMESWORD HA!</p><p><br/>The alien boy is floating several yards away with his head in his hands. His face bears a bored expression and he rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> NUBBY SHOUTS-A-LOT<br/>ARE YOU DONE YET?<br/>(pause) <br/>YES? GOOD!<br/><br/></p><p>EXT.  PARK - FIGHT</p><p><br/>The Boy flies forward at breakneck speed.<br/>Their swords clash in a CLANG of sparks and energy. The Blonde in Red braced in a backhand block against the onslaught of the Alien’s twin blades.<br/><br/>They spin apart.<br/><br/>BLONDE: HA<br/>ALIEN: ARGH!<br/><br/>They attack again. Leaping off the ground. Their blades crash and turn and crash and break apart. Their feet dance and they land on the ground and jump again. They swing their swords back at each other.</p><p>With a deft maneuver the blonde catches the curve of the Alien’s blades on his guard and flips the weapon out of his opponent’s hand and then pomel bashes the boy in the face. Swiftly kicking him in the chest. He springs off, flips, and kicks him again.<br/><br/>ALIEN: UGH GAH<br/>BLONDE: HUAH!<br/><br/>The Alien curls his legs between them and using both feet kicks the human boy with full force sending him flying away.<br/><br/>He floats himself up to standing and lifts into the air </p><p> </p><p>EXT.  PARK - CONTINUOUS</p><p><br/>NUBBS SHOUTS-A-LOT<br/>FINE THEN DAVIS.<br/>   </p><p>The air next to the alien boy ripples open into an unstable tear in space and time. He reaches into it and swiftly pulls out a seemingly perfectly mundane green gelatinous cube of no specific shape.<br/><br/>              </p><p>NUBBS SHOUTS-A-LOT<br/>IF YOU ARE SO BOUND AND DETERMINED TO BRUTE<br/>FORCE YOUR DENTED THINK PAN THROUGH A<br/>        FORTIFIED CONCRETE PALISADE<br/><br/>He throws the cube down onto the ground where it begins glowing ominously and rapidly growing in size.<br/><br/>                NUBS SOHUTS-A-LOT<br/>THEN YOU CAN FIGHT SOMETHING AS INTELECTUALLY DENSE AS YOU!!</p><p> </p><p>With that he flies into the sky and disappears.</p><p><br/><br/> BLONDE BOY <br/>IT’S DAVE!!!<br/><br/></p><p>The glowing cube expands in size until a large octopus monster is floating above the ground over the park’s wrecked lawn.<br/><br/>The creature tilts what constitutes a head back and SHRIEEEKs into the heavens.<br/><br/>Dave turns and readies his sword.</p><p><br/> DAVE<br/>Well fu-<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Everything Freezes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dave (V.O.)<br/>Yep, and that’s Karkat advanced scout for the Alternians<br/>and also my boyfriend… it’s a long story…<br/>(pause)</p><p> What… A… Mess… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a lot of fun brainstorming this idea and eventually I just had to write it, I do plan on continuing it. I have momentum! </p><p>. . . famous last words. </p><p>Social:<br/>Anamorph Marco on everything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>